legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Shockwave
Coldly logical and lacking in personal ambition or ego, Shockwave was at first the least of Megatron's concerns. Shockwave's sheer destructive power was tempered only by his dispassionate approach. No blood lust, no battle rage...just the most effective and economic approach to any given scenario. Unfortunately for Megatron, Shockwave concluded that his leader's all-consuming passion for conquest was not the optimum solution...therefore, Megatron should be removed, and Shockwave himself should lead the Decepticons. No malice, no ego, just simple logic. It's actually revealed in the past that Shockwave wasn't evil. He was once a good senator that the Autobot Senate had kidnapped subjecting him to being reprogrammed into a cold and emotionless machine. Worse than that, they destroyed his face turning him into the one-eyed Decepticon he is now to make him feel less human looking and more machine like. Now Shockwave not only wants Cybertron for the Decepticons, but also desires payback on the Autobots for what he believes applies the same to them: being cruel like the senate had done to him. It was Sentinel Prime himself who gave the order through the Autobot senate to stage an accident to Senator Shockwave's headquarters and make him less recognizable through a hideous appearance his emotions hampered by the Shadowplay program he had his men implanted into him. G1 gallery shockwave.JPG shockwave idea.JPG shockwave salute.JPG shockwave look aside.JPG shockwave attack.JPG shockwave ready.jpg 7 shockwave.jpg 8 shockwave.jpg 4108010118_afe14a6e57.jpg FocusedWarpedFerret-mobile.jpg GreenQuestionableCockroach-max-1mb.gif shcokers.jpg shockwave death transformers movie.jpg shockwavearmed.jpg shockwavegun.jpg shockwave-transformers-3.94.jpg shockwave-transformers-devastation-32.1.jpg WealthyMatureGlobefish-size_restricted.gif Prime gallery Shockwave pinned.jpg Shockwave looks down.png Shockwave escapes.jpg Shockwave arrives.png Transformers Prime Season 3 Beast Hunters Video Transmission From Shockwave.jpg Shockwave Transformers Prime.jpg Prime shockwave by kuro02-d680k8l.png a325672bf5673138e488971e843316d1.jpg maxresdefault (6) shockwave.jpg Shockwave_slightly_damaged.jpg shockwave-transformers-prime-72.5.jpg shockwave-transformers-prime-beast-hunters-predacons-rising-9.3.jpg Comics gallery Shockwaveformerpast.jpg|Shockwave reflecting on his past by looking at what remains of his old body...back when he was a great hero. Shockwaveformerpast1.jpg|Shockwave's descent into darkness. Yes...the Autobot Senate was THAT cruel to him! Shockwaveconversingwithoptimus1.jpg|Optimus Prime reaching out to Shockwave of who he really was to him. Shockwaveconversingwithoptimus2.jpg|Optimus Prime pointing out what Shockwave is now. Shockwavetumblr n31k64cGtY1rrpi6so1 1280.jpg|Optimus Prime and Megatron reaching out to Shockwave's real good lighted self. DarkCybertron12Shockwave.jpg|Shockwave snapping to his senses of his original heroic personality. Shockwavetumblr n31k64cGtY1rrpi6so4 r1 1280.jpg|Optimus Prime tells Shockwave to remember the most notable things he's done with being a strong-willed Cybertronian. Shockwavetumblr n31k64cGtY1rrpi6so3 r1 1280.jpg|Shockwave complying Megatron and Optimus Prime to kill him. Shockwavetumblr n31k64cGtY1rrpi6so5 r1 1280.jpg|Optimus Prime honoring Shockwave's previous good deeds. Shockwavetumblr n31k64cGtY1rrpi6so2 r1 400.jpg|Optimus Prime's final goodbye words to Shockwave before he kills the former senator. Senator Shockwave gallery senatorshockwave.png senatorshockwave1.jpg senatorshockwave2.jpg senatorshockwave3.png senatorshockwave4.png senatorshockwave5.png|Senator Shockwave showing equality that no matter what alt form the cybertronian takes, it's not the vehicle that makes the individual it's themself that produces their own talent inside them that defines who they really are not a caste system based on what they are designed from. Senatorshockwave6.jpg|Senator Shockwave devising an alternate way for a power supply for cybertronians. Senatorshockwave7.jpg|Optimus Prime confused as to why saving an Autobot was logical to Shockwave. Senatorshockwave8.png Senatorshockwave9.jpg|Shockwave describes the horrors of what Sentinel Prime and the corrupt Autobots that work for him did to his body. Live-action gallery Shockwave.jpg Transformers-shockwave.jpg Transformers3 shockwave300.jpg LgShockwaveVSHuman.jpg 300px-DOTM-Shockwave.jpg 186653.jpg e2e.gif images (2) shockwave.jpg qlbhnq8tuu821.jpg Shockwave_TF-DOTM_2011.jpg shockwave-in-transformers-3-dark-of-the-moon_100348418_m.jpg shockwave-transformers-dark-4.jpg shockwave-transformers-dark-of-the-moon-3.71.jpg shockwave-transformers-dark-of-the-moon-the-game-1.28.jpg shockwave-transformers-human-alliance-7.5.jpg tr3-aa03_a_l.jpg Tumblr piwi34UaL31u9xstd 540.jpg Video game gallery 300px-FoCShockwave2.jpg 1528884387_20160803115139_1.jpg 1533675354-shockwave-wfc-game.jpg download (2) shockwave.jpg hqdefault (1) shockwave.jpg hqdefault (2) shockwave.jpg hqdefault (3) shockwave.jpg hqdefault (4) shockwave.jpg images (6) shockwave.jpg maxresdefault (12).jpg Shock1.jpg shockwave-transformers-fall-of-cybertron-6.02.jpg shockwave-transformers-rise-of-the-dark-spark-14.6.jpg shockwave-transformers-the-game-0.77.jpg shockwave-Transformers-War-for-Cybertron.png shockwave-transformers-war-for-cybertron-82.9.jpg Transformers Fall of Cybertron (8)__scaled_600.jpg tumblr_n138m6AOb21rv70dno1_500.gif war-for-cybertron-shockwave-jetmode.png Q-Transformers gallery 1560938009739.png r_qt-26-shockwave-028.jpg r_qt-26-shockwave-034.jpg r_qt-26-shockwave-046.jpg r_qt-26-shockwave-050.jpg shockwave-q-transformers-mystery-of-convoy-returns-28.2.jpg Animated gallery 3dbc2e7104b64814153ce641a257ee6c.png 86f2be8be9c448cf785f8f0ece259011.png 200px-TFA_Longarm.jpg|Shockwave as Longarm Prime 250px-Anim_shockwave_pinchy.jpg bd2.gif images (3) shockwave.jpg Shockwave_1237133449.jpg shockwavesmall_original.png shockwave-transformers-animated-9.73.jpg shockwave-transformers-animated-the-game-30.3.jpg tenor (1) shockwave.gif TFA_bridge_too_close_Longarm_Prime.jpg TFA_Shockwave (1).jpg TFA_Shockwave.jpg TFAni_Shockwave_TrueColors.jpg tumblr_inline_pt40o8eqIF1t5bxrj_540.jpg tumblr_nxpuvkHkd91tpqo32o1_r1_500.gif images (4) shockwave.jpg Cyberverse gallery 180px-Shockwave_(Cyberverse_-_Megatron_Is_My_Hero).jpg 300px-Cyberverse_-_Eruption_-_Shockwaves_Altmode.jpg hqdefault shockwave.jpg images (5) shockwave.jpg maxresdefault (10) shockwave.jpg maxresdefault (11).jpg shockwave-transformers-cyberverse-5.5.jpg tumblr_pjwuitnMsV1vy0xm1o1_r1_400.gif Energon gallery 180px-Energon-Shockblast-Prison.jpg 180px-Shockblast_smoosh.jpg 497218.jpg 47690525_220267895524446_7681253541996869195_n.jpg energon-shockblast.jpg maxresdefault (7) shockwave.jpg maxresdefault (8) shockwave.jpg maxresdefault (9) shockwave.jpg shockblast-transformers-energon-12.5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Characters that hail from the Transformers universe Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Mass Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Non Humans Category:Scary Characters Category:Elementals Category:Second in Command Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Shape Shifters Category:Deities Category:Scientists Category:Serial Killers Category:Characters who don't believe in magic Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Characters voiced and/or played by David Sobolov Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Mentors Category:The Dragon Category:Woobies Category:Fallen Hero Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Corey Burton Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Frank Welker Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Brian Drummond Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Seth Green Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kenta Miyake Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Children of the Autobots' villains Category:Allies of Hell Councils Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings